Josuke Higashikata (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0
|-|Josuke Higashikata= |-|Crazy Diamond= Summary Josuke Higashikata is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar and Tomoko Higashikata. He is the main protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. One day (During the events of Part 3: Stardust Crusader), Josuke came down with a fever which would kill him in fifty days. During this time, Josuke's mother tried to drive Josuke to the hospital, however, they got stuck in a snowstorm and were rescued by a man with a pompadour who pushed them free. Josuke idolised that man and styled his own hair into a pompadour. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Josuke Higashikata Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Josuke Higashikata=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pain Suppression, Berserker Mode (If anyone insults Josuke's hair he will become mad enough and that all he can think about is beating up whoever insulted his hair to the point that he can become literally blind with rage) |-|Crazy Diamond=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Can restore anything back to its original state which can be used to heal people), Fusionism (Can fuse two objects together by healing at the same time), Limited Matter Manipulation, Limited Energy Manipulation (By restoring things to a previous state he has redirected energy and even undone the effects of atomisation and a meal being cooked), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Backhanded Koichi so hard that he was sent flying and broke off a metal door) | Large Town Level (Overpowered Red Hot Chili Pepper and Killer Queen) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to a reflected attack from Crazy Diamond) | MFTL (Outspeed Star Platinum, Outspeed Red Hot Chili Pepper which has been stated to move faster than light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level (Survived an attack from his own Stand, Survived attacks from Red Hot Chili Pepper after it absorbed all electricity in Morioh) | Large Town Level (Blocked attacks from Star Platinum and Killer Queen) Stamina: Very High (Continued fighting against Kira while he had two large pieces of wood piercing though his leg) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: Sniper Bullets Intelligence: High (Figured out how to draw Bug-Eaten out of its hiding space in order to kill it, Figured out how Kira was able to see them using a small number of clues) Weaknesses: Josuke can't cure diseases, can't bring people back to life after they have died, can't restore things that have been erased and can't be used to heal Josuke. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crazy Diamond: Crazy Diamond is a Close-Range Stand which has incredible speed, strength which is greater than most Stands. Josuke gained it when DIO's was pierced by the Stand Arrow and all of Jonathan's descendants gained a Stand (Although Josuke and Holy couldn't use their Stands at first). ** Restoration: Crazy Diamond has the ability to restore anything back to its previous state, this can be anything from restoring a cooked meal back to its ingredients to fully healing someone while they are being atomised. More creative uses of Crazy Diamond's restoration are creating barriers by breaking apart the ground or a wall and restoring into in front of him and restoring attacks so they fly back at hitting the person who used the attack. The limits of this ability are that it can't cure diseases, it can't bring people back to life after they have died, it can't restore things that have been erased and it can't be used on Josuke himself. *** Fusion: Josuke has demonstrated the ability to fuse objects together her if he restores two objects at the same time, this has been used to fuse Angelo into a rock and Miyamoto into a book, both of which are now living forever as an inanimate object. It is unknown if Jouske can undo this. Key: Josuke Higashikata | Crazy Diamond Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7